


All Of Me || jamilton

by AnironSidh



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Charles Lee Being a Dick, F/F, F/M, Jamilton - Freeform, Jeggy, M/M, Samuel Seabury Being an Asshole, he's pan as hell, kinda slow burn, king george wants to rule everything, laurens isn't gay for once, oh my god they were roommates, they were roommates, turns into the revolution, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnironSidh/pseuds/AnironSidh
Summary: It was a known fact at Kings College that Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson despised each other. Their rivalry had been almost legendary throughout high school and now on into college.Fate seems to have a different idea, however. Over and over, they find themselves put together. This forced closeness is bound to have an effect on the two men.Credit for the fanart on the cover goes to caw-chan on tumblr and it's part of her rebel!au.





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted on Wattpad but I wanted to post it on here to make sure it was safe. So hello to any readers from there!

The door of room 1776 burst open as Alexander Hamilton rushed through. The inhabitants of the room, John Laurens and Hercules Mulligan, looked up in surprise when he fell face-first onto the couch.  
"You alright Alex?"  
"No." he groaned in response. "I'm utterly doomed."  
John Laurens rolled his eyes and moved to sit next to the distressed college junior. He waited for Alexander to roll over to speak. "What's wrong now?"  
"Not only am I rooming somewhere other than with you guys, I have to live with Thomas fucking Jefferson for an entire year, maybe two! I'm doomed." he whined.  
Hercules cringed. "At least we know that the administration of this place really is stupid. Only true idiots would put you two together."  
"Oui. This is not, how you say... peachy?" their friend Lafayette added. He handed Alex a cup of coffee,  
At that, he smiled. "No it isn't, Laf."  
The Frenchman had joined their group in the summer before college started as an exchange student from France. Herc had brought him one day when they were hanging out. It only took John ten minutes to declare that they were 'keeping him'. Alex had just been happy to have someone else around who could speak French.  
John pulled out the controllers for the Xbox in front of them, tossing one each to the others. Alex caught his green one with ease. Herc immediately called dibs on playing Mario Kart, which they did. Alex was glad for the distraction. Sure, he had plenty of unpacking to do, not to mention writing, and of course he had to annoy Jefferson, but for the moment he was happy with spending time with his friends.  
Once Laf had fallen asleep on Herc's shoulder and John was veering dangerously close to sleep they decided to call it a night. Alex waved goodnight to John as he left to his own room.  
He stared down the number on the door, 1789, for a while before opening it and sneaking in. He'd managed to make it all the way to the kitchen when he was caught.  
"Where the hell were you, Hamilton? " a bored Southern voice drawled. Alex groaned, turned around, and glared at his roommate.  
"None of your business, Jefferson. Fuck off. "  
Thomas Jefferson was just about the polar opposite of Alex. He was annoyingly tall, for one thing. If Alex stood on his tiptoes he could just about reach Jefferson's shoulder. He was also Southern, whereas Alex considered himself to be a New Yorker despite coming from the Caribbean. But possibly the most irritating thing about him was the way he flaunted his wealth. Every other sentence was either bragging about his huge house, Monticello, or his trips to France every summer. Also, the stupid magenta coat he wore was beyond ridiculous.  
Alex rushed into his bedroom before Jefferson could say anything else. He had less than a week to get his stuff unpacked, even if he only had two boxes worth of things.  
Anyways, it was as good of an excuse as any to ignore his roommate. 

\-------------------------------

The first day of classes arrived, and with it came the usual panic. Alex rushed out of the dorm while stuffing a granola bar hurriedly into his mouth and ignoring Jefferson. He arrived in his first class with ten minutes to spare. His things set up in front of him, he checked his schedule. 

Period 1: American History.  
Professor Washington. 

The professor walked in just after Alex did, sitting down at his desk at the front of the room with a quick glance at his students around the room. Alex grinned when he realised Jefferson was missing from class.  
Or not.  
With all his usual flair for drama, the Southerner strode into the classroom just as the bell rang. Professor Washington rolled his eyes, waiting while Jefferson scanned the classroom looking for a seat. He gave a sigh of displeasure before taking the only seat left, beside Alex. The immigrant groaned under his breath, resting his head on his hoodie sleeves,  
“Don’t look so depressed, Hamilton. I’m enjoying this just as much as you are. “ Jefferson hissed, glaring. Alex simply stared ahead blankly.  
Their professor stood up, stopping in front of his desk. “I don’t have to do that whole ‘welcome back’ thing, do I? I’m sure all of you are old enough to have heard it a million times before. So, this is American History. To start this year off with a bang, I thought you could do a simple little project. “  
The class groaned.  
“It’s not that bad, I assure you. You will be doing a project on two historical figures who influenced each other in some way. You will be working with your deskmate, and there will be no switching of partners. Go. “  
Jefferson turned to the side, glaring at Alex. “Hamilton. Get up, asshole. “  
“Fuck off, Jefferson. “  
Washington walked by their desk, tapping his pen against the desktop. “Cooperate you two, and watch your language. “  
Alex glared at Jefferson, jabbing his side with his elbow to wipe the smug grin off the southerner’s face.  
“Fine. What’s this project going to be on, then? “ Alex muttered.  
“I don’t know. I know a decent amount about the first Secretary of State under President Chris Jackson, Daveed Diggs. “ Jefferson said, shrugging. “He did some pretty cool things. “  
Alex snorted. “Yeah, if you call owning tons of slaves cool. Secretary Miranda was much better. He wrote fifty-one of the Federalist Papers, you know. “  
“And cheated on his wife. “  
“Better than owning slaves. “  
“Miranda got killed by Vice President Leslie Odom Jr because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. The guy was an idiot. “  
Alex shrugged. “Whatever. We might as well do a project on them. “  
“Fine. “  
As if a lightbulb had appeared over his head, Alex’s face brightened. He grabbed his laptop and began typing at a furious pace in a frenzy. Jefferson watched him with an odd look on his face.  
A few minutes later, Alex shoved the laptop towards Jefferson with a shit-eating grin on his face. “Here. Read this. “  
The document seemed to contain lines, lines that seemed like the were for a… “Rap battle. You want to do a rap battle with the Founding Fathers. “  
Alex nodded. “Yup. I’ve been reading, and apparently Lin-Manuel Miranda and Daveed Diggs fought over the financial plan Miranda had come up with. I thought rap would be an interesting form to convey this with. People like rap. They understand it. What do you think? “  
Jefferson thought for a moment. Some of the lines needed work, but they definitely had a ring to them.  
“Not bad I suppose. “  
Alex grinned. “I guess that’s the best I’m gonna get from you. “

\--------------------------------------------

John Laurens looked up as the door to the dorm room opened. The four women that had walked in hung their coats up and fell down on the couch. The oldest turned to John.  
“So what are we watching tonight, John? “ Angelica Schuyler asked. Her youngest sister, Peggy, looked up. The middle sister, Eliza, sat up when Alex walked into the room.  
Alex lifted up a disc case. “Lord of the Rings, since we finished The Hobbit last week. “  
The fourth woman, Maria Reynolds, made an overemphasised crying face. “The ending of Battle of the Five Armies killed me inside. “  
Herc walked in, laughing. “It can’t have been that bad, Maria. “  
“It was, mon chou. “ Lafayette said. “We got far too attached to fictional characters for our own good. “  
Alex slid The Fellowship of the Ring into the dvd player and laid on the couch across everyone’s laps. His head landed on John’s lap, the other rolling his eyes. When the movie was paused for Maria to use the bathroom, Angelica turned to Alex with a grin.  
“So how’s rooming with Thomas Jefferson going? “ she asked with a cheeky grin on her face. Alex rolled his eyes.  
“It’s fine, Angie. I’ve been ignoring him as much as I can. “ Alex muttered. “Guy’s still an asshole, obviously. “  
Angelica rolled her eyes. “Thomas isn’t as bad as you seem to think he is, Alex. “  
“I forgot you were friends with him. Go figure. “  
John looked up. “Aren’t you doing a project with him in Washington’s history class? “  
“Unfortunately. “  
Maria returned, choosing to sit beside Eliza. The latter turned away, hiding a blush only Alex could see. The immigrant grinned and pulled out his phone to send a text to Eliza. 

youngscrappyandhungry: Why don’t you just ask her out already  
Helpless: I can’t, Alex  
youngscrappyandhungry: Why not? You’ve had a crush on her for forever  
Helpless: She wouldn’t say yes.  
Helpless: Maria doesn’t like me like that  
youngscrappyandhungry: Just go for it Liza  
Helpless: Are you sure  
youngscrappyandhungry: You have until the fellowship leaves Lorien to ask her out. That’s like half an hour. Go 

Alex watched with an excited grin as Eliza took a deep breath and turned towards Maria. She pushed her hair behind her ear, tapped Maria’s shoulder, and made an awkward attempt at a smile.  
“Yeah? “ Maria whispered.  
“Would you maybe wanna get lunch some time? “ Eliza asked, barely hiding a blush. Maria stared at her for a solid thirty seconds before nodding.  
“Sure that sounds nice. “  
Alex grinned, his mission accomplished. By the time the movie was over, Maria was curled up to Eliza’s side. He was glad that they seemed happy with each other already. Alex had just helped Maria get out of a toxic relationship with her ex-boyfriend who had treated her like dirt.  
The Schuyler sisters and Maria left singing, Eliza’s arm around Maria’s shoulders. Alex stayed with John for a while, Laf and Herc having disappeared into Herc’s room at some point.  
John stood up, yawning. “We should probably get to bed, Alex. “  
“Mhm. “  
“Seriously. At least you probably won’t have to deal with Jefferson right? “  
Alex chuckled. “Yeah. “  
Trigger warning ahead! Violence  
Waving goodbye tiredly, Alex left the dorm room and made his way back to his own. He faintly heard two sets of footsteps behind him but they didn’t grab his attention. At least, not until someone yelled, “Oi, faggot! “ and pulled his shirt collar. Alex turned around to see Charles Lee and Samuel Seabury behind him.  
“Fuck off, assholes. “ Alex growled, forming a fist with his hands. Before he could land a blow, Lee kicked him in the knee, toppling him over. Seabury hit a punch to his jaw, followed by another, and another, and too many more to count. The pain began to become too much to handle. Alex began feeling dizzy when Lee grabbed his hair and threw his head into the wall.  
“Night night, bastard. You’re even weaker than I thought. “  
The last thing he saw before completely blacking out was a large figure running out of the nearest dorm room and yelling something.  
As Lee and Seabury ran away, Alex lost sense of the world and let go to the darkness enveloping him.


	2. What's going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It keeps screwing up my formatting. Let me know if it's hard to read

“Hamiton! Wake up!”  
Ungghhh. I don’t wanna. Let me sleep….   
Something shook him. A vague blurry shape formed in his vision. Something about the broad shoulders seemed familiar…..  
“C’mon, Hamilton. Just get up already. “  
Finally, the person in front of him came into focus. “Jefferson?”   
The man nodded. “Yeah. What the hell did you do to set them off, Hamilton?”  
Alex sat up, wincing. “Nothing. I didn’t even fucking do anything. They’re just assholes. “  
“They ran away as soon as I came out here. The security cameras should’ve caught them. You need to get to the hospital or something to-”  
“No. No hospital. I-I won’t go to the ER.” Alex stammered. An irate look passed over Thomas’ face.  
“They beat you up so badly that you passed out, Hamilton.”  
Alex shook his head. “No. I’m not going, and you can’t make me. “ he said. The hospital held too many bad memories… That was the last place Alex wanted to go. The last time he was there, his mother…   
Thomas shrugged. “Fine. At least let me patch you up. ”  
“Why?”  
“Because I don’t need Washington or any of your friends to be pissed off at me because I didn’t. Now, c’mon.”   
Alex pulled himself up with the handrail, wavering unsteadily. Thomas watched him with a slight smirk. Alex flipped his middle finger at him, earning a laugh.   
“You need help there, darlin’?”   
“Fuck off. I think I can walk without your help.” Alex sneered, promptly falling over and into Thomas’ chest. The Southerner chuckled.   
“You sure about that?”   
Alex rolled his eyes. “Just…. shut up and help me. “  
Slowly, they made their way to the dorm room door, left ajar by Thomas. Alex sat down as soon as they reached the bathroom. Thomas immediately set about gathering a first-aid kit from the closet and a pile of other assorted things.   
Alex looked up from his not so comfortable position on the toilet. “There’s no way you’re gonna need all of that crap.”   
“With the way you’re lookin’ I might.” he replied. “Here, prop your legs up on the trash can or something.”  
Thomas grabbed a towel, soaked it with warm water, and began washing the bit of drying blood off. He quickly bandaged up Alex’s knees where Lee had kicked him. He sat back, looking up at Alex expectantly.   
“Are you done now?” the shorter man muttered. Thomas shook his head and made an upwards motion with his hand.   
“Not yet. Take off your shirt.” he ordered.  
Alex nearly blushed. “What?”  
“Lee and Seabury got a few nasty blows to your chest, if the blood on that disgusting t-shirt is any indication. “ Thomas explained. Alex grumbled, pulling his shirt up above his head slowly. He wasn’t very proud of his body as a whole, especially not of the slight weight he’d gained around his middle. Staying inside all the time instead of exercising could do things like that.   
Thomas didn’t seem to care, which was an odd relief. He simply cleaned off the blood like before and wrapped up the injuries. Alex hissed in pain when Thomas’ cold hands came in contact with his skin.   
“Now are you done, Jefferson?”   
“Pretty much. The rest of it will have to heal on it’s own.” he replied calmly. Alex stood up, leaning on Thomas. He would rather have avoided the man at all costs, but he really couldn’t in his situation. He got as far away from him as he could when he was dropped onto the couch. Thomas sat on the other side, tossing a cold compress to Alex and starting a movie.   
Alex glanced over in surprise when the Disney logo appeared. “Disney?”  
Thomas shrugged. “What can I say, Lion King is actually a good movie.” he admitted.   
By the time the movie had reached “Can You Feel the Love Tonight”, Thomas looked over to see Alex leaned over on his shoulder. The other was slumped over, drooling a bit on his shoulder. Thomas smiled faintly, paused the movie, and stood up. Before Alex could fall on the couch he picked him up in a bridal carry and carried him to his room.   
Alex curled into the blankets, making a sleepy noise. Thomas smiled before leaving the room.   
Cute. 

\----------------------------

Alex woke up the next morning to a knock on his door. Thomas stood on the other side, his arms crossed.   
“Washington wants to talk to you.” he said. He left without saying saying another word. Alex slowly got dressed to avoid the pain his injuries caused. He left the dorm and made his way to Washington’s office.   
The professor looked up as he entered. “Ah, there you are, Alexander! Sit down. We were just about to start discussing things.”  
Alex looked over to see Lee and Seabury sitting in chairs on the other side of the desk. Lee glared with hostility, Seabury staring at the floor.   
“So. Which one of you wants to tell me what happened last night?” Washington questioned.   
Seabury sighed. “I-I’m sorry, sir. Lee got angry and I-I think he had a few drinks and we… we beat up Alex. “  
“Idiot! You weren’t supposed to say anything!” Lee hissed.   
Washington cleared his throat. “You boys should know that we do not tolerate bullying here. I have spoken with the board and your parents, and we have agreed that you two will be suspended until we see fit for you to return. Is that clear?”   
Lee growled while Seabury nodded. “Yes sir. “  
After they left, Washington turned to Alex.   
“Are you alright, Alexander?” he asked softly. Alex shrugged.   
“I’ll live.”   
“Were you hurt?”   
“A bit, but I’ll be alright. Jefferson fixed it up... “ Alex admitted.   
Washington raised an eyebrow. “That’s good to hear.”   
“...Yeah. “

\----------------------------------

Alex slammed the laptop shut with a victorious grin. Thomas leaned back in his chair lazily.   
“Done. Finally.” Alex cheered.   
Thomas glanced up. “Now we just have to perform this thing and it’ll be over. Anyways, I’m going to go see James. Bye.”  
The journey to his friend’s room took less time than usual. He knocked on the door, listening for the telltale sound of coughing that told him James was there.   
The door opened, revealing a very sick James Madison. His scowl disappeared as soon as he noticed who was at his door.   
“Oh! Thomas! I was wondering when you’d stop by. “ he greeted.   
“Hey, James. How’ve you been lately?”  
James shrugged, opening the door to let Thomas in. “I’ve been decent, I suppose.” he said. “Aaron stopped by the other day with a really good soup recipe from his girlfriend. That helped a bit.”  
“Oh, so he finally got up the guts to ask Theodosia out then?”   
“Yeah.” James replied. He coughed into the handkerchief he always carried around, waving a hand to let Thomas know it was nothing.   
Thomas leaned forward, concerned. “Are you going to be alright, James?”  
“I’ll be fine, Thomas. Relax.”   
He sat back, still worried about his friend. James had always been a bit sick, but he seemed to be getting worse in the past few months. It could be scary sometimes when he stopped coming to classes for more than a few days in a row.   
Thomas shrugged, a poor attempt at calm. “If you say so, Jimmy James.”  
He was rewarded for the nickname with a deadly glare. “Call me that again and I won’t ever help you with homework ever again.”  
“That’s a serious threat. I’d probably fail without you. “  
“Likely. So, how is rooming with Hamilton going? He still as stubborn as always?” Madison asked. He sat back on the couch with a grin. Thomas rolled his eyes.   
“Of course he is. It’s Hamilton we’re talking about, James.”  
James shot him a look that had something odd in it before he changed the topic. Thomas pushed away a brief thought of Hamilton falling asleep the previous night, looking kind of cute-  
Nope. Not thinking about that. 

\----------------------------------

Eliza reclined on the couch, resting her feet on the coffee table.   
“Careful, ‘Liza.” Alex teased. “Jefferson would kill me if his stupid furniture is ruined.”  
She rolled her eyes and took the coffee Alex handed to her. “Oh please. I’ll just set Angie after him. She terrifies him.”  
“I thought they were friends.”  
Eliza shrugged. “They are. She still knows how to scare the crap out of him, though.”  
“Oh.”  
“You know, Alex,” Eliza began, sighing, “He can't be that bad.”  
Alex shrugged, drinking his coffee in one shot.  
“He patched me up after Lee and Seabury beat the shit out of me.” he said suddenly. Eliza shot up, a shocked look on her face.  
“What?”  
“Yeah.”  
Eliza shook her head. “We can’t be talking about the same guy. Really? That can’t be the same Thomas that literally hated every single thing about you back in high school.”  
Alex chuckled. “It is the same person, believe me. He wasn't a complete asshole for ten minutes.”  
She just stared at him in disbelief until the dorm room door opened. Eliza spun around to see Jefferson in the doorway.   
“I’ll be going, Alex. Angie said I have to be home soon for when Dad calls.” she rolled her eyes, her way of telling him how she felt about talking to her father.   
Alex watched her leave, threw a blanket over his head, and ignored Jefferson for the rest of the night.


	3. A Tipping Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight.

Thomas was going to kill him.   
“Hamilton! Get your ass in here!” he yelled, banging on the closed bedroom door.  
Alex poked his head out with a sly grin. “Yes?”  
The immigrant yelped when he was pulled out of his room by his shirt and thrown into the middle of the living room.   
“What the hell, Jefferson?”  
Thomas rolled his eyes. “Look around you, Hamilton. Thanks to you, we appear to live in a goddamn pigsty.” he hissed, gesturing at the clothes draped on the couch. The dark green sweatshirt Alex wore constantly lay in front of the door, forgotten.   
None of the mess belonged to Thomas. He made sure of that.   
“Calm your shit, Jefferson. It’s not that fucking bad.” Alex muttered. “I know how to clean.”  
“I don’t think you do. Didn’t your mother ever teach you to clean up after yourself? Or was she too fucking busy being a whore?” he retorted.   
Alex’s breath caught, and for a moment Thomas felt guilty for what he had said. He reached out, an apology on his lips, when the other wiped his tears away and shoved him back a few feet.  
“You fucking better take that back, asshole. Don’t you dare talk about my mother like that!” Alex screamed, red in the face. He sobbed and glared murderously at Thomas. He charged forward, seething with anger.  
Thomas waited for a blow to come, waited for some kind of violent retort.   
Nothing ever came. When he opened his eyes Alex was right there, a few inches separating them, glaring. His eyes shone with unshed tears and his fists were curled tight.   
“What? Too chicken to fight back all of a sudden?” Thomas taunted, trying to dissolve the new kind of tension that had formed between them. Alex glared up at him for a moment, teetering on some unseen brink in his mind. His glance flickered between Thomas’ eyes and his lips for a moment.  
And then he was gone, his bedroom door slamming behind him. Thomas stared after him for a moment before he sighed and began picking things up. The clothes were half-heartedly tossed into a pile and the trash thrown out.   
Alex stayed in his room, silent. 

\----------------------------------

The door bumped against something small when Alex eased it open. He looked down and picked up the note sitting beside a bowl of mac and cheese. 

Hamilton, I’m sorry about what I said. That was a pretty stupid thing to bring up. I’m just going to leave this here. Eat it if you want, I don’t really care. 

Alex sighed, stuffed the note into his pocket, and picked up the bowl. He walked back into his room  
When he finally left his room to put the now-empty bowl in the sink, Alex glanced over at the couch.   
“Idiot.” he scoffed, walking over. He pulled a blanket that sat forgotten beside the couch and laid it over Thomas’ sleeping form. Once the blanket was tucked in around him, Alex retreated to his bedroom. 

\-----------------------------------

Thomas woke up, the odd feeling of something heavy surrounding him. He threw his arm out and nearly rolled off of the couch.   
“Wha- Oh. A blanket.”  
He sat up, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. He blearily looked around at the dark living room.   
The squeak of the door as it was eased open caught his attention. His gaze connected with Alex’s for a moment before the other man looked away and closed the door behind him.   
Alex paused awkwardly in front of him, playing with the string of his hoodie before he decided to speak.   
“Um… Thanks for the food earlier. That was.. That was nice. Of you, I mean.” he stammered. Thomas smiled, shrugging.   
“Don’t mention it.”  
Alex nodded. He began to turn away, thought better of it, and turned back.  
“I’m sorry about earlier. I’ll try to clean up after myself, if that helps any.” he muttered.   
“Apology accepted. And anyways, Hamilton, I’m the one who should be apologising. I shouldn’t have said those things about your mother. I’m sorry.”  
Alex nodded, a vague smile on his face. “It’s alright. That shit is in the past now.”  
“Okay.”  
“Goodnight, Jefferson.” Alex said. Thomas smiled again, something new forming in the back of his head.  
“Night, Hamilton.” he replied, getting up and walking past Alex to his room.   
He fell asleep again as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

\---------------------------------

The newfound peace didn’t last all that long. Less than 24 hours, in fact.   
Debate class the following day consisted of the students presenting their new plans about whatever they chose to the class and debating it.   
It was five minutes into Alex’s presentation on LGBTQ+ rights when he was ready to jump over his desk and strangle Thomas. The Southerner sat across from him with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.   
“If you were actually listening for once, Jefferson-” Alex hissed, cut off by his opponent.   
“Oh, I have been listening, Hamilton. This entire presentation is a waste of valuable time. This issue has already been debated by people who are far more eloquent than you.”  
Alex snorted. “No, you just don’t care. Figures. I wouldn’t think you would, being from the South…”  
Thomas glared. “That has nothing to do with this. Everything you have said has been said and heard by everyone in this room five times over!” he hissed. “This plan is just too many damn pages for any man to understand.”  
“Mhm. Sure. How about you stop acting like a rich asshole and actually try to care, for once, about normal people issues.”  
Thomas stood up and leaned forward. “How about you find something useful to debate over instead of using an assignment to deal with your goddamn sexuality crisis, or whatever the hell your plan is now. I doubt your friend Laurens likes that shit.”  
Alex’s punch landed square on his jaw, a solid crack echoing throughout the room. Washington rounded his desk and raced towards the two, but not before Thomas landed a hit of his own. Before Alex could retaliate, Washington grabbed a fist in both hands and glared at the two.  
“Enough. Jefferson, take a walk. Hamilton, take a walk. We will reconvene later. Now go, both of you. Class is dismissed.”  
Alex and Thomas glared at each other for a solid ten seconds before Alex stormed out of the room. Thomas left out of the other door, heading towards the nurse’s office.

\---------------------------------

Hercules glanced up in surprise to see Alex standing in the doorway, fuming.   
“Are you alright, Alex?” he asked hesitantly, putting down the fabric he’d been working on.   
Alex frowned and threw himself onto the couch. “Nothing. Jefferson is just being an asshole, like always.”  
“Oh. Ok. Do you need to crash here for awhile then?”  
John walked in the door, shutting the door behind himself carefully. He sat on the floor in front of Alex.  
“What’s wrong, Lex?” he murmured, gently stroking Alex’s tangled hair.  
“I need to stay here for a bit. I can’t deal with Jefferson right now.”  
John nodded. “That’s okay. We’ve only got the couch, but it folds out into a decent bed.”  
Within ten minutes Alex had retrieved his clothes from his dorm and John and Herc had set up the couch. Alex burrowed into the blankets and turned away from his friends.


	4. A Hesitant Peace

Angelica Schuyler stormed through the halls of the dorms, her younger sister trailing behind her. Eliza yelled into her phone at whoever was on the other side.   
The elder sister pounded on the door of dorm 1789. As soon as the door opened, revealing a very confused Thomas Jefferson, Angelica slapped him across the face. She waited until his turned his face back towards her before she spoke.   
“Where the fuck is he?” she hissed. He shrugged.  
“I don’t know, Angelica. Hamilton hasn’t been here in a week.”  
Angelica rolled her eyes. “Eliza, go check John’s dorm. He’s gotta be there.”  
Eliza nodded, darting out of the room. As soon as she disappeared into the hallway, Angelica rounded on Thomas.  
“What the actual fuck happened?”  
“I don’t know what’s wrong with him. We argued in debate class, it got a bit out of hand, and he hasn’t been back here since.” Thomas explained. Angelica sighed.  
“Obviously it’s more than that. He hasn’t been in class for days. You should know as well as I do that Alexander doesn’t just take a break from things like that.”  
Thomas’ eyes widened at that. “I had no idea. I thought he was just avoiding me in our classes together.”  
Angelica shrugged. “Well, we’ve gotta fix this. I’m worried about him.”  
“Okay. I’ll try to apologise, if that’s what I have to do.”  
“Just…” Angelica stopped on her way out of the door, turning around. “Please apologise to him, ‘kay?”  
Thomas nodded. “Yeah. Sure.”

\--------------------------------------

The school’s gym was chaotically loud when Thomas walked in. He quickly found a spare treadmill and dumped his things beside it. He started it up and began a brisk jog. He watched the timer tick down from ten minutes.   
The machine beeped at him incessantly. Thomas turned it off and began to leave when someone called his name.   
Fuck.  
Thomas turned around to see Hercules Mulligan standing a few feet away. He knew Mulligan was one of Hamilton's’ friends, but he’d never really talked to him.   
“Yeah?”  
Mulligan moved closer to him before he spoke. “What happened between you and Alexander? He’s been crashing at my dorm for a bit and something’s wrong.”   
“We argued in class and I haven’t seen him since.” Thomas explained. He pulled his earbuds out of his bag and began untangling them. Beside him, Mulligan sighed.  
“You don’t understand, Jefferson.” Thomas glanced back up. “He hasn’t been himself. There’s something else wrong. He won’t talk to me or John. It’s not just that you two fought again. It’s... more this time.” Mulligan finished explaining and crossed his arms.   
Thomas dropped the earbuds and nodded shortly. “I don’t know what his problem is this time. He can come back if he wants. You can tell him I’m sorry about what happened.”  
Mulligan shrugged. “Alright. You could just apologise yourself.” he suggested lightly, smiling and walking off and leaving the gym. Thomas watched him go, his mind whirring.   
What did he mean, ‘It’s more this time’? 

\----------------------------------

Thomas was still struggling to figure out what Mulligan had meant hours later, sitting on the couch after a shower. He was holding the towel he’d used to dry his hair when the door creaked open. Alexander crept in and turned towards Thomas. He opened his mouth to say something… and didn’t say anything.   
“Hamilton? You alright?”  
Alexander snapped his mouth shut. His eyes wandered over Thomas’ bare chest. His cheeks flamed red.   
Oh, this is so not fair.   
There was no way in hell that Thomas Jefferson should be allowed to be shirtless. He had no right to look that hot. Not that Alexander would ever admit that, but still. A traitorous part of his mind whispered that he could just walk over there and climb on his lap and…. Nope. Not going there.  
“I’m fine.” Alexander hissed, wincing at the crack in his voice. Thomas raised an eyebrow at him.   
“Alright.”  
Alexander spun around and raced into his room and catapulted himself onto his bed. He slammed the door behind him. He heard Thomas laugh from behind him and walk into his room. Alexander stared out his window.   
The knock on his door startled him out of his thoughts.The door cracked open to reveal a thankfully not-shirtless Thomas. Alexander looked up with a glare, though whether it was at the man himself or the fact that he put on a shirt wasn’t clear.  
“Hey, Hamilton?”  
Alexander looked up. “Yeah?”  
“I was going to watch a movie and I thought you’d like to watch it.” Thomas said with a shrug. “I’ve got Greatest Showman.”  
“Sure, why not.”  
As he passed through the door, Thomas laid a hand on his shoulder hesitantly. “Hey. I uh, I’m sorry about that fight in debate class the other day. I shouldn’t have said shit like that.”  
Alexander stared at him. Thomas was determinedly not looking at him, and he was toying with the dvd case in his hand.   
“It’s fine. I blew up at you, so it’s more my fault.” Alexander said with a shrug and then smiled. “C’mon, I’ll go make some popcorn. Movies are never complete without it.”  
Thomas nodded, then reached out. Alexander made a noise of surprise when he was tugged to the other’s chest. After a moment of hesitation he put his arms around Thomas’ chest. He nearly jumped when Thomas wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Neither of them moved for a few moments.   
When Alexander began to pull away he noticed a faint pinkish tinge on his roommates’ cheeks. Thomas muttered something about getting the movie ready and darted off. Alexander laughed and set about making popcorn.   
And if he put it in one bowl so that they would have to share, and if he ended up right next to Thomas with his arm around his shoulders and his head on the others’ shoulders, nobody needed to know.


	5. Friends Now

The following week after passed rather calmly. Washington seemed wary of them in class, but the truce held. Lafayette was overjoyed that his two best friends were getting along. By Saturday, they were coexisting in peace.   
That day found them sitting side by side on the couch. Thomas was reading an enormous book and Alexander was typing out a document he’d been working on for weeks.   
“What’s that?” Thomas questioned offhandedly. Alexander shrugged.  
“Nothing important. Just a pet project.”  
Thomas caught a glance of a title which confused him even further. “ ‘Farmer Refuted’?”  
Alexander rolled his eyes. “Samuel Seabury was saying some stupid shit about how ‘great’ Headmaster King is, and I wasn’t going to let that slide.” he ranted. “George King is becoming a tyrant. No one is realising that.”  
“A few people have. What are any of us supposed to do? He controls us.”  
His roomate snorted. “A fucking Declaration would do the trick. Our own revolution.” Alexander enthused.   
“Sure.” Thomas muttered, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Anyways, you hungry?”  
Alexander shrugged. “I suppose. I haven’t really eaten in a while. Why?”  
Thomas stared at him in disbelief. “When was the last time you ate?”  
“I mean, I had a granola bar yesterday morning.”   
“You need food to survive, idiot. Coffee is not enough to keep you alive. Come on, there’s a cafe just off campus we can go to.” Thomas pulled Alexander up by his wrist. He ignored the squawk of protest. “It’s Google Docs, it’ll save. Now come on and let’s go eat.”  
Thomas continued pulling Alexander to the cafe. Their hands intertwined together without either of them noticing at some point. Instead of pulling away, Alexander tightened his grip on Thomas’ hand even as they sat down.   
“Hey. I’ve, uh, been thinking.” he began, nervously rubbing his thumb over the other’s hand. “I know we were both kind of assholes back in high school and I feel like we missed out on a lot.”  
Thomas listened to his semi-ranting with an entertained expression. “Missed out on what, exactly?”  
“Why don’t we try to be friends for once instead of fighting all the time? I’ve realised you’re actually a kinda decent person and… yeah. So?” Alexander’s voice grew quieter until it was nearly silent.   
“Good to know I’m ‘kinda decent’.” Thomas teased. “But yes, Hamilton, I would like to be friends. Might as well, it’ll make having to live together in the dorm easier.”  
Alexander grinned. “Cool. And just call me Alexander, alright? The last name thing is stupid if we’re friends now.”  
“Then you have to call me Thomas.”  
“Sure.” he nodded, a grin spreading across his face. “So, what do you want to do now? There’s no class and I’ve done all of my assignments.” Thomas stared at the new excited expression on the other’s face. He watched him bounce up and down in his seat for a moment before he shrugged.   
“I don’t know. I think there’s a movie theater around here somewhere.” Thomas suggested. Alexander grinned, hurridly grabbing his things. Thomas shoved away the part of his mind that missed Alexander’s hand in his own.   
“Sounds like a plan. I really want to see the Christopher Robin movie.” he enthused.   
Thomas shook his head with a smile. “You are literally a five year old. A tiny little child.” he declared. Alexander threw a fake punch at his shoulder.  
“Shut up.” he muttered. Thomas could tell that there was something else behind his words, but he let it be. He didn’t want to shatter their beginning friendship. 

\---------------------------------

The moods of students and teachers alike dampened as the skies darkened. The rain became unending. Alexander began to snap at anyone who even tempted his wrath. He lost his umbrella by throwing it at Charles Lee in the courtyard. The thing was smashed to pieces. The following morning saw him pouting on the couch and staring at the rain through the kitchen window.   
“Aren’t you leaving soon?” Thomas asked as he walked up. Alexander shrugged.  
“I don’t have an umbrella and I’d rather not get my stuff ruined. This paper I’ve been working on cannot get wet. I’m utterly screwed if it does.” he muttered.  
Thomas rolled his eyes. “C’mon, gremlin. My umbrella is plenty big enough for both of us. Now let’s go, I don’t want to be late.”  
His roommate stood up slowly. “Seriously?”  
“Just grab your shit, Alexander.”  
It turned out that the umbrella was smaller than Thomas realised when two people and everything Alexander insisted on carrying with him were under it. At one point the path became slippery and Alexander was forced to grab onto Thomas’ arm. But even after they arrived at the class hall he didn’t let go until just before they walked in the door.   
Lafayette waved Alexander over enthusiastically. Thomas left to sit beside James Madison, leaving an odd empty feeling behind. He shrugged it away.   
“How is it going, mon ami?”   
Alexander studied the odd glint in his friends’ eye. “Fine. Why?”  
“No reason.” he replied shrugging. “I just noticed that you have not complained about Thomas lately.”  
“Yeah, well, we’ve decided to try being friends. It makes living together easier at least.” Alexander admitted. “And Thomas is a pretty okay person, aside from the obnoxious magenta everything. And the mac and cheese obsession.”  
Lafayette grinned. “Good. You are two of my closest friends. I am glad you are finally getting along.” he enthused. Alexander opened his mouth to reply and was about to say something a peal of thunder rumbled outside. Lafayette sighed and rested a gentle hand on the other’s shoulder.  
“I’m fine, Laf. It’s just thunder.” Alexander murmured, pulling his coat around himself. From a few desks down, Thomas glanced over at him. For a split second it looked like worry flashed across his face when he flinched at another rumble. He knew he must have imagined it, but still.   
They were friends now, so why shouldn’t Thomas worry about him now. Though Alexander still wondered why he would if he didn’t know why storms were so threatening to him. He would rather it stay that way. Hopefully, no one else would find out. Too many people already knew.


	6. In the Eye of a Hurricane, There is Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm may be what brings them closer together

The thunder rumbled through the dorms for what must have been the hundredth time. The television screen flickered and went black a second before Thomas’ phone chimed to tell him it was no longer charging. He groaned quietly. The dorm was oddly silent, Alexander nowhere to be seen. Thomas had noticed that his roommate had been quiet all day, but this was odd. The storm seemed to bother him in class, but he’d seemed more annoyed than frightened.   
A barely-there sound grabbed his attention. It could have been a whine, or maybe a sob, but Thomas could tell it was a definite sound of fear. And it was coming from Alexander’s room.   
“Alexander? You there?” he called softly. No response came.   
On one hand, he could sit back down and hope that the issue could be settled without him or…. Or he could go in there and help Alexander, who most likely needed someone.   
His decision was made for him before he realised he was already crossing the threshold into the bedroom. The darkness seemed suffocating in the room despite the window letting in the flashes of light from the lightning.   
“No no no no no, I c-can’t…”  
The next flash revealed Alexander sitting on the floor beside his bed. But sitting wasn’t really the right word. He looked even smaller than usual curled into himself, appearing like a child lost in a nightmare. His hair stuck to his forehead in clumps. But his eyes were the worst. They were wide but glazed over as if seeing things that weren’t there, encircled by dark bags.   
In short, he looked terrible.   
“Hey. Alex, looked at me.” Thomas murmured. When he reached out, Alexander screamed something about ‘Don’t pull me under!’ and scurried backwards.   
The small man curled tighter upon himself and began muttering. “It’s everywhere, why is it everywhere? Too much water, someone help me. Hurricane...Help me!” his mutterings reached a pitch until he screamed the last two words. Thomas crept closer until he was within a few inches of the shaking man.   
“Alex, it’s just me, Thomas. You’re alright, it’s just storming outside. C’mon, come back.” he whispered. Alexander’s wide terror-filled eyes found his, and a bit of the haze passed.  
“Thomas?” he quaked. His hand latched onto the others’ hand.   
“That’s right. There’s no hurricane, just a storm outside.” Thomas consoled. “Can you help me?”  
Alexander shook his head wildly. “I have to get out, the water is everywhere, I can’t find anyone, I-” he rambled until Thomas pulled their hands apart and cupped his face in his hands.   
“Hey. Relax. Can you tell me five things you can see, Alex?” he asked.   
He looked up and nodded slowly. “I-I can see the lightning, the rain on the window, m-my hands shaking, my blanket over there, and you in front of me.” Alexander replied, his voice a low murmur.   
Thomas smiled. “Alright, now four things you can feel.”  
“The cold from the storm, my shirt, the carpet, and your hands.”  
“Three things you hear?”  
Alexander blinked, his voice becoming more solid. “I hear the rain, myself, and your voice.” he replied. His hands rested on Thomas’ knees.  
“Good. How about two things you smell?”  
“The coffee I was drinking and your stupid cologne.” he muttered, a hint of a smile crossing his face.   
Thomas rolled his eyes. “I feel attacked by that. Tell me one thing you can taste, then.”  
Alexander glanced down. “Blood.” Thomas’ head shot up.   
“What?” he barked as he began checking for injuries.  
“I must have bit my lip open.”  
Thomas gently pulled Alexander towards him so that the others’ back was against his chest. “What happened? I heard you say somethin’ about a hurricane.”  
Alexander sighed, leaning back as close to Thomas as he could get.  
“When I was 17 there was a hurricane that destroyed my town where I lived in the Caribbean. We didn’t have much warning, but there had been hurricanes before so we thought we would be fine. It came so suddenly…. so many people died because we hadn’t evacuated yet. I remember seeing entire buildings go past and the people….” here he paused, true fear covering his face, “I saw kids that I had grown up with, some of my closest friends, I saw their bodies float past me, and so many people I knew I saw dead or dying and they begged me to help them but I was scared and they would have pulled me under with them and I couldn’t drown. I just couldn’t seem to die.”  
Thomas stared at him for a moment before he responded. “My god. I can’t imagine…. oh my god.”  
Alexander shrugged. “I don’t think about it often.” he said, his voice evening out. “After that was when I came here. I wrote a letter to my father about the hurricane and they published it. They said I was too talented to stay behind. I’m glad I don’t have to stay there.”  
“Why? Isn’t it your home?” Thomas asked. He couldn’t imagine not wanting to go back to Shadwell, or even Monticello. They would always be home no matter where he lived.  
“Not anymore. After my mother died, there was no one there for me. I was just the bastard orphan and the son of a whore. They didn’t give a fuck.” Alexander snarled derisively. The way he spoke the words showed how the people on the islands must have said those exact things to him. As if to contradict them, Thomas tightened his arms around the other man.  
“Then fuck them. It's good they sent you here.”  
Alexander laughed, a hesitant sound, but still there. “Yeah.”  
Thomas thought of something when another bolt of lightning split the night sky and the man in his arms jolted at the sight. “How about you sleep in my room instead? You’ll be away from the window at least.”  
Alexander turned to face him, an eyebrow lifted up. “Really?”  
“Of course.”  
After a quick searching look, Alexander stood up and gathered his blanket and draped it around his shoulders. He trudged after Thomas to him room and towards the bed. He immediately curled up under his blankets in the middle. When Thomas began to leave, Alexander’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.  
“Stay?” he murmured. “I wouldn’t want to kick you out of your own bed.”  
Thomas saw the nervous expression, the fear of being alone again, and felt that certainly, it could not hurt. “Okay.” he breathed. As he pulled off his shirt to get ready for bed, he could feel eyes watching him. Turning around showed Alexander buried in the blankets, eyes closed in mock sleep. He rolled his eyes and climbed in beside his roommate.   
Sleep was much easier to find when he was no longer alone in his bed. Alexander’s slow breathing lulled him to sleep quicker than ever. And if he felt the other move closer to him and back into his arms, well, nobody needed to know.


	7. Realizations are Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both realize something new, and there may be a new development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! An update, finally!  
> I'm super sorry it took this long. I lost my inspiration for this work for a bit and was swamped with new projects and school, but I'm back with a new chapter. The work is beginning to deviate from my original plan. Thomas and Alexander just won't do what I tell them to 😅  
> I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to tell me how I'm doing and drop a kudos. Those always make my day!

    Alexander woke up slowly the next morning. He was oddly cozy, surrounded by a comforting warmth. It wasn’t until the thing his face was buried into moved that he realised it was another person. Somehow, it didn’t bother him. The memories of the storm the previous night slowly filtered in, his panic attack and Thomas finding him, going to sleep in the other's bed. The need for coffee and his desire to stay in Thomas’ arms warred for a few moments until he began to doze. He felt safe for once, his thoughts more of a trickle of rain than a hurricane, 

    Thomas shifted, his arms tightening around Alexander for a moment. He stilled for a moment. “Oh.” Thomas whispered. Alexander struggled to stay still and feign sleep when he felt a warm hand brush his hair aside. He thought the other man had just gone back to sleep when Thomas began to get up, judging by the way the bed dipped. As if it was a second thought, he leaned back over and pressed a quick kiss to Alexander’s forehead. It was over as soon as it had begun, ridiculously chaste. 

_ What. The. Fuck?  _

    He finally let his breath out once Thomas had left the room. His mind reeled. The fact that they had been cuddling in their sleep wasn’t bothering him. He knew he tended to do that after a panic attack. Something about needing comfort. Even the fact of it being Thomas Jefferson of all people didn’t bother him too much. 

    But the kiss on the forehead was what sent his head spinning. Even worse, Alexander found that he didn’t really mind. Something warm filled his chest when he briefly remembered it. Something he hadn’t felt since...

_ Nope. Not going there.  _

    Alexander got out of the bed as quick as he could. He made a face at the clothes from the day before that he was wearing, then darted into his room to change. The only clean clothes he owned were a pair of sweatpant shorts and an ancient high school soccer t-shirt. He grimaced at the prospect of doing laundry and pulled the clothes on.

    “Oh. You’re awake.” Thomas said the second he walked up to the coffee pot. 

    “Mhm.”

    Thomas set a plate down beside him. “Here. Eat.” he commanded. Alexander glanced up at him.

    “Why?” he quipped. The look on Thomas’ face was one he would treasure for some time. 

    “Because last time I checked, human beings need to eat food to stay alive, and Gilbert told me you rarely eat.” Thomas snapped back. 

    “Gilbert?”

    Thomas rolled his eyes. “Lafayette.” he muttered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Alexander was being obtuse on purpose. He handed over a cup of coffee, black of course. 

    “Ooh, black coffee! You know me so well.” Alexander cheered.

    “Yeah, whatever. I’m pretty sure the whole world knows about your disgusting taste in coffee.” he muttered, earning a fake punch to his shoulder. Putting on his jacket he added, “I’m going to visit James for a bit. Don’t burn the dorm down.”

    Alexander watched him leave. He sipped on his coffee until it grew cold, then poured it down the drain. After a few moments of deliberation, he turned back to the television and idly flipped through channels. 50 channels later found him throwing the remote to the other side of the sofa and settling down to watch a movie he had found. 

    “Yeah, because that’s how it works. Fuckers that write these clearly have never dated anyone before.” he grumbled at the Hallmark movie he’d found. Alexander stopped again on an old one. It was still the same storyline as the others, but this one at least seemed vaguely accurate. The guy had poofy hair and he couldn’t help but see Thomas, oddly enough. 

     Alexander’s mind traitorously reminded him of that day when he’d seen Thomas shirtless, though shirtless guys had usually never bothered him. He turned back to the movie with a scowl. Making it through the movie was a difficult feat, the entire time trying to fend off the images that crept into his head. 

    He hadn’t really been interested in anyone since Eliza back in high school and John before that. Alexander didn’t agree with the people who said he had no feelings. It just took him awhile to realize them. He and Thomas had always been enemies, however. There was no way they could…

     And of course Thomas walked back in at that moment, hung up his coat, and  _ smiled _ . Alexander’s heart sunk just as it began fluttering. 

    “Hey,” Thomas greeted, flopping down onto the couch beside him. Alexander barely managed to mutter something in response. He was too busy struggling to stamp out the urge to just  _ lean over _ . Thomas wasn’t helping, either, what with his tank top (it was October, so how?) and those stupid skinny jeans. 

    Alexander scurried off to bed soon after, where he most definitely didn’t dream (and other things) about Thomas. 

 

* * *

 

    It was probably about one in the morning when Thomas woke up. He stared at his ceiling for a moment. The only sounds were a party down the road and Alexander’s muted snoring. It had been muted last night too, but only because his face had been buried in Thomas’ shirt. 

    That was another thing. 

    His first impression upon meeting Alexander Hamilton, back in ninth grade, had been of a kid who was maybe somewhat cute. He’d certainly grown into his body since then. Thomas returned from his two-year break in France to find a still irritating but very attractive Alexander waiting. The man still looked good in ratty sweatpants and an old shirt, somehow. 

    They were friends now, at least. Maybe he could work the way up to a higher level. Lafayette would tell him what sort of thing Alexander would like. He’d already divulged the bit about the coffee. 

    Thomas sighed, sat up, and trudged into the living area. The light snoring was louder there, leaking through the open door. He could just barely see Alexander cradling a pillow. 

    The sudden noise startled him. “Thomas?”

    “Yeah?” he murmured tentatively. Alexander slowly sat up and watched him for a minute. Then, seemingly reaching a decision, reached out. 

    “C’mere,” was the sleep-laden request, “Can’t sleep.”

    Thomas walked into the dark room then. He stopped just next to the bed and stared until he was tugged down. Alexander laid the pillow behind his head and wrapped himself around Thomas instead the instant he could. He was asleep again seconds later, smiling contentedly. 

    Alexander looked so peaceful when he slept. It was such a powerful difference from his frenzied waking state. Thomas brushed the stray hair away from his face and watched Alexander for what must have been less than a minute before he too fell asleep, entwined with the other man and not minding it one bit. 


End file.
